


Rise of the Grey

by Dronzer117



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 18:56:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18666376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dronzer117/pseuds/Dronzer117
Summary: Ahsoka's life after leaving the Jedi order. This is just a preview of what I've written so far. Suggestions are welcome.





	Rise of the Grey

**Disclaimer: I permission from kathryn518 to use parts of his fan fiction ‘ I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For’ which happens to be a very small portion of the first chapter.**

 

 

Rise of the Grey.

 

 

“Speech”

_Thought_

“ **Communications** ”

 

 

The bar was a relatively quiet one. Surprisingly so, given that it wasn’t far from a main thoroughfare. The sound from the traffic nearby was reduced to no more than a dull and distant roar. A Togruta female sat in a chair at a bar. She was idly swirling the teal liquid in her glass around, not really paying attention to her surroundings. She was utterly lost in her thoughts. The bartender in front of her, who was an incredibly busty Zeltron female in a skin-tight bodysuit that not only left absolutely nothing to the imagination as to what lay underneath, but had a portion cut out at the top to reveal an impressive amount of cleavage. Ahsoka knew she was young and still had some growing to do, but despite having finally begun to fill out in the past few months, she would never have the bust of the Zeltron. The bartender had inquired several times about whether the young girl wished for another drink.

 

Despite her occasional inquiries, the woman hadn’t done it in a way to be insistent about buying another or in irritation with Ahsoka taking up a seat at her bar. The young girl thought it a genuinely nice change of pace from her previous experiences of wasting times in bars. Especially considering how deep she was in the side of Coruscant the politicians didn’t wish to talk about and the news crews long realized should never be shown to the public.

 

Drinking, unfortunately for the goddess serving customers at the bar, wasn’t on the forefront of the Togruta's mind. In fact, she had barely touched whatever it was that was inside her glass. The request ‘ _Surprise me!_ ’ had always brought Sky-Guy interesting looks, and often free information out of the banter established, but right now she didn’t have the energy for the follow through that would be required, nor any reason for it. The week had been like no other in her admittedly insane life.

 

The decision to walk away from the Jedi Temple had been both the easiest and hardest thing she had ever done. The problem she was only now truly realizing was that the Jedi Order had been her _entire_ life. She had next to no recollection of her life prior to the age of three when her Force sensitivity had been discovered on the planet of Shili by Jedi Master Plo Kloon, someone she still felt as a sort of father figure to her. Of course, that meant nothing when she had been standing in the pit before the Jedi Masters who had passed judgement on actions, they thought she had taken. Every possible close tie and relationship she had was connected to the Jedi Order.

 

Idly she wondered if that was another reason why the Jedi took children from their families; to give them really no place to go, other than the temple. Ahsoka admitted to herself that the thought was rather cynical and bitter but for the moment she didn't much care.

 

With only a handful of credits remaining in her pocket the best she could afford was a few nights in an apartment or maybe passage out of the system. But she still had no idea where’d go especially in the middle of a war. Knocking the contents of her drink back she was about to signal the bartender for a refill when she felt something press against the back of her head.

 

“Don’t move, Jedi," A silky female voice said from behind her.

 

Ahsoka froze, realizing that it was the business end of a blaster that was currently resting against the back of her head. She cursed herself for being so distracted as to let someone sneak up on her. She also cursed her lack of a lightsaber as it would no doubt be coming in handy right about now. Leaving the Jedi Order had been a rather spur of the moment decision that afternoon after the courts had been forced to see that she was innocent. She, rather stupidly she admitted in retrospect, didn't reclaim her only dependable weapon. Absently she noticed the Zeltron bartender baking away in terror as all the activity in the bar went dead.

 

 _Great, not even a week after leaving the Order and I’ve already got bounty hunters after my head_ , Ahsoka sighed, slumping her shoulders in vexation. “So much is the bounty on me?”

 

“Our client would prefer if you’re alive and relevantly unharmed. So be a good little girl and put your hands behind you back,” another voice to her right ordered.

 

“Can I pay for my drink first?” Ahsoka asked, peering to her right to see a female Theelin leaning against the bar holding a pair of binder cuffs.

 

“Just put your hands behind your back!” the woman behind her scoffed, pushing her blaster even harder against Ahsoka’s head.

 

Squaring her shoulders Ahsoka slowly and calmly did as ordered. “Ok I give up, no need for violence.”

 

“Smart move kid,” the Theelin chuckled, snapping the binders to Ahsoka’s wrists followed by a sharp sting on her arm. “That injection will keep you unconscious for six hours.”

 

 _Hope I don’t wake up naked_ , Ahsoka thought as she slumped forward into unconsciousness.

 

Unknown Location.

 

Somewhere in the depths of space three figures in deep meditation suddenly stirred.

 

“It’s time, my loves.”

 

“I’d almost feel guilt for the actions we’re about to take, if it weren’t for what those monsters did to us.”

 

“This isn’t revenge, dear sister. It’s weakening an enemy who relish in subjugating others for profit.”

 

“The canisters are being distributed as we speak. Everything should be in place when our target lands.”

 

With Ahsoka.

Hours Later.

 

Ahsoka’s fear about waking up naked were unfortunately confirmed as she found herself waking in a cage completely naked with a ball-gag stuffed in her mouth. Shifting around she could feel her wrists were still restrained behind her. Plus, a weight around her neck indicated a heavy collar, probably capable of sending painful electric shocks through her body to keep her complacent. Fortunately, the cage was just big enough for her to move around in, unfortunately she had no idea how long she’d been unconscious or where the bounty hunters were taking her.

 

 _Not like it matters anymore. No one from the Republic or the temple will be coming to rescue me this time. I’ll just be someone’s plaything until I die_ , Ahsoka sighed in defeat, not bothering to look up at the approaching boot steps.

 

She put up no resistance as the female Theelin hefted her out of the cage, bathed her and removed the gag allowing her to be given food and water, which she had to consume like a domesticated animal. Looking to her right Ahsoka saw the Theelin woman dressed in black leather boots, brown pants made from animal skin (possibly a Rancor) and a leather brassiere across the woman’s chest leaving her stomach bare.

 

“You better not be thinking about escaping, little girl. We may need you alive to collect the full bounty, but it never said we couldn’t teach you a lesson in proper behaviour,” the woman hissed, showing a remote in her hand. Probably for the collar around her neck.

 

“Do whatever you want with me, a slave has no choice but to obey her master,” Ahsoka replied dejectedly, taking a few last gulps of water from the bowl. “I’m finished.”

 

“ **Ora, get the girl dressed. We’re on final approach** ,”

 

“You heard Lonem, you need to be dressed before meeting your new master,” Ora ordered, pulling Ahsoka to her feet dressing her in a sheer silk bikini top, silk thong and sheer silk chaps with a sheer veil covering her nose and mouth once she was gagged again.

 

 _It’s weird. No one wants to be sold into slavery and I should be afraid of whomever I’ll be sold to, but I think the Force is telling me to wait it out,_ she though, sitting on a create as she felt the ship land and heard the engines powering down. _Well whoever I’m being sold to must be rich if they’re dressing me in sheer Lashaa silk_.

 

“Hey, Lonem. Think the Zygerrian's will give us a discount for a slave or two? Seeing how much they’re willing to pay for this kid we might get a good price on some younglings if they have any.” Ora grinned, as a female Zabrak descended from the upper deck.

 

“We need a new ship, Ora, not a slave. We’re using the bounty on the kid to trade-in this rust bucket for something better,” Lonem replied, her skin-tight bodysuit highlighting her pale-yellow skin. “But we’ll see if we can get a deal on a youngling or two.”

 

 _Well thanks for telling me who put the bounty on me. Guess I should have expected those slavers would hold a grudge after the last time. And knowing my luck they’ll publicly torture me and put on display somewhere, then maybe let the men use my body for their pleasure at night. So why aren’t I more worried_? Ahsoka pondered, keeping her eye downcast as Ora attached a leash to her collar.

 

“On your feet, kid,”

 

 


End file.
